Kyoya, his girl
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, when did you learn to lie that much? D18 .


Pairings : D18

Warnings : Crossdress?

* * *

"Kyoya, please. It's only for about one or two weeks...!"

"No."

"I'll treat you to hamburgers!"

"I've money to buy them myself." Hibari turned and glared at the Cavallone.

Was he an idiot?

Hibari looked around, and closed his fists tight. "You better. Really. You better get me back to Japan."

Romario sighed, while Hibari walked further away from them.

Dino took in a deep breath, "Romario, I might die because of this."

Romario knew his plans, and nodded his head. "God bless boss."

Dino smiled nervously, before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"You...! Hibari Kyoya...! The one wearing the white scarf...! I'm not going to buy your favorite bedtime candy if you continue walking!"

Hibari stopped his actions.

Bedtime candy?

When did he even take that?!

Taking his white scarf off, he threw it aside, while Dino started again.

"Hibari Kyoya who is wearing the dark leather jacket...! No pink teddies for you if you make anymore moves!"

Pink.

Teddies?

Hibari took his leather jacket off, avoiding those suspicious looking from the people around him.

He was definitely not taking any bedtime candies and having a craze for pink teddies.

"Boss, he's not caring." Romario whispered.

"I'll use the triumph card..!" Dino grinned, with an evil way.

"Hibari Kyoya, wearing the white shirt and black jeans...! Move and I wouldn't go to bed with-"

Dino's face immediately paled when a tonfa came flying towards him,

"Wao, you really want me to go to-"

"I'll bite you to death, serious." Dino immediately dodged Hibari's fist, while he immediately grabbed Hibari's waist and carried it by his shoulders.

His arm was secured around Hibari's waist tightly, and the poor cloud guardian tried to get off as hurriedly as possible.

"Let-me-go."

"Kyoya, just for this time. Help me out, alright?"

"No."

Hibari tried to turn, but he couldn't, due to the tight hold.

"Ah, Kyoya. How about me buying some cute ornaments? Then will you?"

"I'm not a girl."

Dino laughed, and shrugged. "But you can try to be!"

"Not for your sake."

"Then for who's?" Dino's face went as pale as a white paper.

His Kyoya, would cross dress for the sake of another person?!

"No one."

"Make me an exceptional, please?"

"No."

"Or I'm really going to get married...!"

Hibari stopped, and Dino sighed.

"Just for once."

* * *

Hibari sat on the chair, while Dino looked at the clothes.

He was staring at the raven hair, full of thoughts.

Hibari sighed, he regretted agreeing.

"This corset dress might be nice... Or else you wouldn't have, you know. The so called figure of a lady." Dino laughed awkwardly due to Hibari's glaring.

The corset dress was in navy color, while towards the end of the dress, it was fluffy.

"Ah, Kyoya. I can portray you wearing this." Dino grinned, much to Hibari's annoyance.

Romario looked at Dino, "Boss. But it's strapless."

"We'll add another clothing in then," Dino turned and took out a high collared shirt, where the end of the sleeves were fluffy,

Too.

"What am I, fluffy?" Hibari glared at Dino, while he just grinned happily. "You're the girlfriend of me, Dino Cavallone."

Hibari sighed when they handed him the clothes, but later stopped. "Wait."

Dino turned, to see Hibari looking at the dress hatefully. "It's short."

Dino smiled, "We.. short and sweet, ever heard of it?"

"Rubbish."

"Ah, Kyoya...! Time's running up already...! Change change!" Dino laughed awkwardly as he pushed Hibari into the changing room.

* * *

Hibari sat on the red chair, shifting his feet on the boots that reached his knees uncomfortably. And the wig, he had long hair that reached his chest and it was curled towards the end.

Ridiculous...!

"K-Kyoya, legs closed! You're wearing a skirt!" Dino pushed his knees together,

Glare.

"I wonder who was it that picked skirt?"

Dino laughed and shrugged that off, while he took a box out, full of cosmetics inside.

"Make up? N-"

"Yes, you do need it." Dino smiled, and took the box of foundation powder.

Hibari sighed as Dino neared him, the brush close to him.

"Close your eyes,"

* * *

"Lastly, lipstick!" Dino grinned in utmost proud as he waved the lipstick around.

Hibari stared at it, and looked at the mirror with hidden anger.

Blush, eye shadows and mascara.

He wasn't a girl.

Dino tilted Hibari's chin up, and applied the lipstick lightly, while Hibari tried to look away.

"Ah, a little more,"

Hibari took the chance, and looked at Dino's face.

It was pretty in a way.

"Done...!" Dino grinned. "Time for practicing!"

"What?"

* * *

"What's your name." Romario coughed, and Hibari stared at Dino.

Dino smiled, "Answer?"

"Hibari Kyoya." He answered the obvious, and folded his arms.

Dino got choked on his drink, and looked at him. "Kyoya, you got to sound more feminine...!"

"You are asking a guy to talk like a girl?"

Seeing the sad face at Dino's eyes, he sighed. "I'll try."

Dino grinned.

"Ah right, Kyoya. Remember to smile."

No way.

Smile?

Dino walked behind the doll-up raven haired and rested his fingers on the either side of the lips,

And tilted it up. "Like this."

Go to hell, Hibari mentally cursed.

* * *

"They might ask you the unreasonable, so be calm and think it through, alright?" Dino smiled nervously as they alighted at the Cavallone mansion.

Hibari looked at Dino, and 'smiled'. "Why, you underestimate me?"

Dino was stunned.

Indeed.

Stunned to the very much extreme.

His voice sounded so nice to Dino that time.

"Hours of practice, of course I'll behave like one...-"

"Lady," Dino helped him to continue his unfinished sentence.

Hibari 'smiled', and Dino named that, untrue immediately.

He was of course, unused to the high heels, but already have a firm grasp of it.

Romario walked behind, slightly proud of his teaching of Hibari to be a fine lady.

Dino grinned, and stopped at the door. "Kyoya, ready?"

The door opened, and they saw the Vongola.

…

"Ah, Dino-san...! You're here!" Tsuna smiled, and much to their displeasure, the whole Vongola was really there.

Dino tried to put on a smile immediately, and looked at the upper heads of Cavallone. "W-Wait a minute, why is Tsuna.. and the others here?"

"Of course we would need Vongola to see if this lady, you had behind you was a right choice or not."

Hibari felt his back stiffened slightly at that, and he heard Romario coughing softly.

Back straight again.

Hibari sat there, together with Dino.

Dino held Hibari's hands tight unknowingly, and Hibari didn't slap it away.

It seemed that the Vongola hadn't find out about them.

"So, lady. What's your name?"

Dino immediately got choked on the plain water he was drinking, and Hibari immediately went into silence.

Hibari Kyoya?

In front of the Vongola?

You are to be insane if you were to say that.

"W-W-Well, she's-" Dino was stuttering,

And Hibari remembered.

"_Have your calm composure on, no matter what."_

Hibari forced a smile out, and squeezed Dino's hand so tightly that Dino had to smile to hide his face which was painted full of pain.

"Tiara Juuko."

Dino looked at Hibari immediately.

Who the hell was Tiara Juuko?!

The elderlies seemed to be looking at her weirdly, and Hibari took the chance when they were not looking to glare at Dino.

"Well then, where do you belong to?"

…

Namimori?

Both of them looked at each other, and went speechless.

If they were to say Namimori, then.

The Vongola...?

"I just moved to Japan a few months ago, and is currently applying to study in Namimori High." Hibari ignored the looks on Vongola, thinking of what, she was going to be their classmates?

Dream, continue dreaming, Vongola.

"But Dino, said that you two met at Japan way earlier than that."

Hibari immediately stared at Dino, and he quickly forced a laughter out.

"Well you see, she was a traveler actually. And I met her at Italy once, but I would have to say that our official meeting was indeed at Japan."

They were all natural liars.

"How about your family?"

Family.

Ah, oh well. Family?

"They have passed away years ago," Hibari stated , and the elderlies nodded their head, as though as they were pitying him.

If it was sympathy, then let him go already.

"Well then, are you eyeing for-"

"I'm sure Kyo-, Juuko isn't such a person."

Hibari put on the fakest smile ever, and Dino smiled back awkwardly.

* * *

The questions were seriously going to kill them.

Why don't they just send him a paper and let him answer?

What do you see in Dino?

Nothing...!

"He's very optimistic, friendly and mature. I believe he's the finest man, and I know I can rely on him."

Liar.

Hibari Kyoya, when did you learn to lie that much?

What's your hobby?

Biting people to death.

"Reading, playing chess and most probably playing music instruments."

Wao.

Hibari Kyoya playing music instruments?

Far-stretched.

And the questions continued, much to his dismay.

* * *

"Over. Finally."

Dino slouched in his seat, while Hibari leaned onto him, tired.

"Hundred questions, Cavallone."

"Ah, sorry about that." Dino grinned and had his arm around the neck of Hibari, but the raven haired was too tired to push it away.

Hibari sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing this for."

Dino suddenly sat up, and searched for something in his pocket.

Hibari stared at him weirdly, and he probably wanted to kill the Cavallone when the blonde suddenly knelt down on one knee.

"Then let's make your efforts worthing."

Hibari saw the box that was taken out, a small delicate purple box.

It was opened, a ring was in it.

Staring at it, he shifted his vision onto the Cavallone.

What?

"_Sposare mi_," Dino smiled.

Hibari sighed, and took the box away from Dino's hands.

"As Juuko, or me?" Hibari looked at Dino.

And he smiled.

"Of course it's K-"

They heard something crushing, and the guardians of Vongola was lying on the door that had just fell.

They were peeking.

* * *

It was frustrating, in a lot of ways.

They were preparing for the wedding after that,

And imagine how hard he would have to cover up the fact that he was Hibari Kyoya?

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Tiara Juuko, work hard.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : ah, i love the plot. Should i continue it? o_o and make it a multi chap one? XDD

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted!**

(who doesn't love Hibari in girl clothings?)

ANd i know, Tiara Juuko this name is not nice Dx

And i know it too, a boy's voice couldn't possible become girlish.

but please tolerate in this case, ne? :D


End file.
